


Peace #2

by Rustler



Series: Rustler's Peace Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler/pseuds/Rustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swamp beer. (and nevermind that word counter, it's exactly 100! :g:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace #2

“I know what I said after Doranda, but it hadn't occurred to me that your faith in my abilities would grow this annoying,” Rodney muttered, wiping slime from the "holy" grotto onto his pants. Who kept their Ancient powered religious icons in a swamp?

“You’ve ruined me for all other geniuses, McKay,” Sheppard said, clapping Rodney's shoulder.

"Well, it was disgusting, but easy enough," Rodney admitted grudgingly.

"C'mon, I'll buy you a beer." Sheppard pointed at Rodney's glistening hands. "I think they brew it from that algae."

"Hardly a recommendation," Rodney said - but really, it was the thought that counted.


End file.
